falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Susan Lancaster
|modspecial = (Pre-War spring outfit) (Sexy sleepwear) |tag skills = (Sexy sleepwear) (Pre-War spring outfit) |level =4 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairDefaultFemale |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =TenpennyTowerAllResidents TenpennyTowerResidentFaction |class =Prostitute |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |actor =Karen Carbone |dialogue =SusanLancaster.txt |edid =SusanLancaster |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Susan Lancaster is a former slaver from Paradise Falls who now lives in Tenpenny Tower as its resident "courtesan" in the year 2277. Background Susan is a former slaver that left Paradise Falls. Grouse indicates this may have involved slitting the throat of another slaver during her departure. Susan is the Tenpenny Tower escort. Doctor Banfield is with her each Tuesday and Thursday, Herbert Dashwood is with her every Sunday and every Saturday she's with Allistair Tenpenny himself. Often Susan can be found drinking in the Federalist Lounge, shopping, or grabbing something to eat in the Café Beau Monde. On Susan's desk is a love letter from a certain husband whose wife might not take too kindly to the realization that her husband is cheating on her.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Susan can be found in a different bed every night of the week between 10PM and midnight, always wearing sexy sleepwear. On Monday, she's in Wellington's bed, the Doctor has her both Tuesday and Thursday night, Hawthorne on Wednesday, Mr. Cheng on Friday, while Sunday nights are spent with Dashwood. Even after moving in with Mister Burke, she continues her weekly rounds and never gets around to sharing a bed with him. She has an affair with every man in Tenpenny Tower, except Anthony Ling, who is implied to be homosexual, thus having no use for her "services". Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Strictly Business: Susan is one of the VIPs Grouse wants the Lone Wanderer to bring in. Completing the Tenpenny Tower quest in the ghouls' favor will mean Susan is counted as dead when the Strictly Business quest is acquired. * Tenpenny Tower: Susan is one of the residents you have to convince to allow the ghouls to live in the tower. Effects of player's actions * If Allistair Tenpenny is convinced into allowing Roy Phillips to move into the tower, Susan will move into Mr. Burke's quarters, but will not leave the tower. * A love letter in her room reveals that she is having an affair with Edgar Wellington II. Showing this letter to Millicent Wellington will cause her to murder both Edgar and Susan for their treachery. Inventory * During the hours of 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Susan Lancaster appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Susan's corpse may continue to change outfits, following the schedule mentioned above, unless you have removed both outfits from her corpse. * Susan is subject to the same bug as other Tenpenny Tower residents, where if you kill her anywhere in the wasteland, the Tenpenny Tower guards will turn hostile toward you. * If you mezz her in Tenpenny's quarters after shutting the door, it is possible the guards will not turn hostile. * Whenever you mezz her and take her outfit, another one comes back immediately. You can change her outfit by taking her old outfit and replacing it with a new one. * When Susan is in bed with Edgar, Millicent can be found looking down at both of them, yet she does not attack the two unless the letter is given to her. * If you mezz Susan while she is wearing sexy sleepwear, she will immediately equip her pre-War spring outfit. * Susan will die if she is in the Paradise Falls slave pen when Millicent is given the love letter. * Susan will die if she is in the Paradise Falls slave pen when completing Tenpenny Tower favoring the ghouls. That said, she will still be affected by the disappearing corpses glitch in Tenpenny Tower's basement (Metro access & generator), thus, her body can't be found in the pen. * Susan does not have dialogue options to be convinced for the Tenpenny Tower quest if Allistair Tenpenny is already dead. * Susan will not appear in Paradise Falls if she is enslaved after the ghouls move peacefully to Tenpenny Tower. Gallery Herbert Dashwood daring to share his bed with Susan Lancaster.jpg|Herbert Dashwood daring to share his bed with Susan. FO3EdgarToBedWithSusan.png|Edgar Wellington II to share his bed with Susan, and Millicent stayed on the sidelines… FO3HawthorneToBedWithSusan.png|Michael Hawthorne to share his bed with Susan. FO3SusanToBedWithBanfield.png|Julius Banfield "examine" Susan. FO3SusanToBedWithDashwood - Friday.png|Herbert Dashwood daring visited bed with Susan Lancaster on Friday. FO3SusanLancasterSleepwear.png|Bug with Susan. Category:Tenpenny Tower characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Susan Lancaster es:Susan Lancaster pl:Susan Lancaster ru:Сьюзен Ланкастер uk:С'юзен Ланкастер